Mirror of Erised
by MerlinIsEmrys
Summary: "George Weasley found the mirror of Erised on a visit to Hogwarts and dismissed it as just an ordinary mirror. He didn't notice that his 'reflection' still had both ears intact." read and review! full summary inside i guess. guessed on rating


**"George Weasley found the mirror of Erised on a visit to Hogwarts and dismissed it as just an ordinary mirror. He didn't notice that his 'reflection' still had both ears intact."**

**Ok so I read that and had to make a fanfic about it. This is just a random story and dont flame. so yeah...**

Disclaimer: I don't own the idea. he really found it. well im just ganna say all i own is the story and Julia. she's just a random half-blood i made.

* * *

><p>No POV<p>

George walked into Hogwarts. He was one of the speakers at the yearly talk about the war. The 7th years got it and different speakers came every year. He was this year. Though Harry,Ron,Neville, and Hermione spoke every year.

George walked slowly through the hallway absent-mindedly. He found myself in the hallway Fred died and looked down and found myself fighting back tears.

He looked up to see a girl looking at him confused. She was probually a seventh year and tall, from the robes a Griffindor, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and freckles.

"Are you George Weasley?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why?" George replied confused.

She stepped up one step. "Twin too Fred Weasley? Who died in this very spot in the Battle of Hogwarts. You two where pranking kings?" she asked.

He nodded heasitantly, fighting back tears a bit more. "How did you know?"

"My mother was a huge fan of your pranks. I grew up loving to prank also. Well... When I was here poking around I saw something. Well I read about it and thought you might find it of interest." she replied smiling.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Does the word Erised mean anything to you?" she replied. George slowly nodded my head.

"Follow me." the girl said and started walking and he walked by her.

"You...found the Mirror of Erised?" he asked.

She nodded. "By the way the name's Julia. I was wandering through the halls lost when I found it. Well... I figured you might want a look." she answered.

George smiled. Truth is he really did want already knew what he would see. Fred. He knew she knew too.

She started leading him towards the dungeons. "What are we going towards the dungeons for?" George asked.

"There's a secret passage." Julia answered. "The passage leads to the mirror." She led him down to too the dungeons.

She walked over and ran her hand over the walls and stopped her hand suddenly. She took her wand and pressed it to that spot then she mumbled an incantation then all of a sudden a large hole opened up.

"Follow me." she said and walked in and George stepped in after her. She led the way through the path then they came to a nearly empty room. Except in the middle of the room stood a large mirror.

Julia walked up first with George behind her. "The Mirror Of Erised. Erised is Desire backwards. Show's one's greatest desire's. Only their greatest desire's. Though if someone completely happy they'd see themselves as they are." Julia mumbled. She took a step back and put her hand out basicaly telling George to go ahead and look.

George stepped up and looked. "What? This can't be possible?" he asked himself outloud.

"What is it?" Julia asked.

"It's what I see..."

"What do you mean?"

"I just see myself. This can't be possible."

"What?" Julia asked. She gently held George's arm. Not for any romantic reasons but because she knew if she did she would see what he is currently seeing in the mirror.

She could understand his mistake. The person he saw in the mirror looked exactly like him. "Look closer." Julia muttered.

"I'm looking as close as I can. It's just a regular mirror. Nothing more. Thank's for trying mate. But it's a phony." George said.

"Just look a tad closer." she insisted.

"I'm sorry. But I just see me. It's a fake." George replied and looked away and Julia took her hand away. "I better get going. Me and all the other speakers have to get together to talk about what we're speaking about. Thanks for trying though. For just a moment I felt like I could... never mind."

"Could what?" Julia asked.

"Could cast a patronus again..." he said sadly and softly then walked away.

Julia looked sadly as he walked away. She looked at the mirror. For she would be the only one who ever truly knew what he would see. For he would always see the same thing and never notice.

Julia felt a few tears running down her cheek. She could easily understand his mistake. Because the figure looked exactly the same in the mirror as George except for one detail. The figure in the mirror had 2 ears. It was Fred Weasley.

* * *

><p>yes. I also found out George couldn't cast his patronus after Fred died. so yeah. please review!<p> 


End file.
